When A Timekeeper Times Out
by xDreamIsCollapsingx
Summary: What if Willaim Salaz thinks it in another way in their final chasing scene with Timekeeper Raymond Leon ? The whole thing turns out to be different. AU ,Non-slash


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and In Time . Well , i would die if i actually own Raymon Leon :)

Author Note :  
>So hello everyone ! This is my first time writing a fanfic so plz be kind and review and give me some advice if possible !<br>I really need your advice to improve as english is not my first language and... I don't have a beta reader ...  
>But Anyway ! hope you like the story ! I'm not sure if i m going to write the second chapter ...it all depends on your review :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When a Timekeeper Times out<strong>

He couldn't breath. The air was irritating his lungs and choking him. The sweat was rolling down his forehead as the hot metal in his hands was burning into his skin and slipping away from his wet fingers. Raymond Leon was panting hard. His breath was shallow and fast as he forced his hurting legs to sprint faster. His leather trench coat was flipping behind him as he kept running, running for the first time in his thirty years.

Raymond sprinted as fast as he could—he would never let that inferior reckless man and his baby-doll girlfriend let slip out of his fingers again. That little rascal, he growled. No one can mess with time - no one, not under his watch anyways. A tearing pain shot through his recently injured arm distracted his attention. He had swung his arm too forcefully through his chasing and now the staggering pain became too unbearable but Raymond still clutched tight of his pistol. The distance between him and the loose couple was shortening as he gritted his teeth to shut his groaning from the irritating pain while still running to his captive.

_You can do it…..just a few meters_…He could feel his bandages on arm loosening and warm liquid seeping through as his arm aching, legs begging for rest. At last, he made it.

"Stop, stop!" Raymond dashed in front of the couple and took a deep ragged breath to study himself before he pointed his gun at them. His chest was raising and falling rapidly from the sudden stop.

William Salaz shrugged as they also, were panting, recovering from the boost. The timekeeper inclined his gun towards them who then slowly put their hands in the air in defeat. At last, he got them. With so much effort, he got them.

Raymond relaxed and relief fell on his strong-lined face. There was only sounds of panting from both sides for an instance. Then a voice broke the silence.

"So, you can run." The timekeeper pointed out. It was more likely a statement than a question.

"Yes, and so do you"

Raymond gave a faint nod. His vision was blurring from the heat of the direct sun, the exhausting chase and the staggering pain penetrating his injured arm. And he was starting to blame himself for being so weak and useless.

William Salaz studied him " You are from here, aren't you?"A flicker of uncertainty flashed across those steel-blue eyes. Raymond abruptly glanced around to assure their privacy. Finally he shrugged and gave in "Long time ago"

"Yea…." William's eyes sparked with mistrust." No one else does."

The timekeeper raised his eyebrow " This is the way it has to be-" He cut sharply and groaned at the instant pain from his injures,"-I didn't start the clock. I can't turn it back, or either try to rebel against it like your father..."

William interrupted " You know my father? You have mentioned him for several times "

Raymond focused his eyes on the young man and his girl, Sylvia Weis. Curling his lips into a cold smile, he said. " Your father is a bastard."

By the time his words ended on his lips, a fist landed on his face, fast and harsh, completely took him off the ground. He crumbled to the ground and slumped on the land heavily, laying there grunting with his gun flew out of his hand.

Raymond stumbled to get on his feet and tried to grab his gun back but the girl already darted forward and picked it up.

William didn't blink at the scene. He just stare at the timekeeper silently then mouthed the words "give it to me" . Leon finally struggled to his feet with a line of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth . His jaw bruised and just as he smeared the blood away with the back of his hand ,he found himself being pointed under a pistol.

"You know nothing about my father." William said quietly, holding the gun steadily.

Raymond crooked a smile "Do you , now ?" A frown embedded on Salas's face. Does he really _know_ his father ? all the time he's been told that his father's a great man but... The pale blue pools locked on the pair of the dark ones. Either of them broke the contact.

"Will?" the girl aside fidgeted, mentioning to her arm."I don't think we have enough time."

Salas looked away from Leon and scowled. They can't make it to their now that they had the timekeeper at hand, there should be nothing more to worry about. He focused on the timekeeper and marched a step closer. Surely a "_timekeeper_" has his stock.

"Alright, we need some of the time you borrowed from me. Unless you want a bullet pass through your pathetic skull." Leon didn't flinched a bit on his words, but rather realize something. The pair of steel-blue eyes widened in shock as reality hit him. The whole world seems to be spinning restlessly like a wild Mary-goes-around as his breath became shallow and fast.  
>Time. When did he last time receive his premium….? It seems….. He pulled open of his jet-black sleeve and stared at the flashing clock numbly.<p>

000:00:0:00:00:07…..000:00:0:00:00:06 Timekeeper Leon's face went black, blood rushed off his strong-lined face. He looked up at the confused faces of the couples with involuntarily shown desperation in his eyes. There's no way he's going to time out-in front of the captives he's tried so hard to catch ! So many regrets and sorrow…..there was never a failure in his past-fifty years of timekeeping but now…..Leon closed his eyes and savored the last seconds of his life

The couple looked at each other then back at the timekeeper and realized what's happening before them. William's eyes traveled along the flashing green on Leon's eyes and blinked.

His mind suddenly shifted into the scene where his mother sprinting fast for her life and at last fall into his awaiting embrace with last jolt of life. How can he stand there watching a man-an enemy-standing before him, waiting to be taken by the Reaper? He was an enemy but also an innocent man who's just following orders, struggling to survive under the cruelty of world…besides, this man knew about his father.

Leon opened his eyes to take a final glance at William Salaz-the son of his enemy- and looked down at his clock…..000:00:0:00:00:03…000:00:0:00:00:02….000:00:0:00:00:01….

A flash of though came across Salaz's mind just as the timekeeper fidgeted and jolted at the staggering pain that overwhelmed him.

Leon sensed nothing. All the surroundings were blackening , he alone was enveloped in a glow of weakening dim light.

A hand suddenly broke through the cloud of darkness and grabbed the hand of Leon, their palms pressing tightly to each other. Then, Timekeeper Raymond Leon knew nothing more as he fell into endless pit-black darkness.

* * *

><p>So what do you think ? Please Review:)<p> 


End file.
